Killing Stalking Blood Lust
by miyukine
Summary: A mini jolt of hope ran throughout the boy's body as he came to the realization that this was the perfect time to escape.


A mini jolt of hope ran throughout the boy's body as he came to the realization that this was the perfect time to escape.

He flicked his eyes back and forth, quickly examining the front door, and then to the stairs. There hasn't been a single sound coming from the basement, meaning Sangwoo was still down there, and the coast was clear.

Yoon stretched out his limbs, hearing the satisfying pop, and then placed his hands down on the marble counter. He tapped them rapidly in a rythmatic matter, waiting just a few more seconds before he descended toward the door.

After a few moments of silence between Yoon and the rest of the house, he began. He began to swivel the chair he straddled, the chair's wheels squeaking ever so slightly, and he began to trace his toes along the hard, cold floor as he cautiously moved forward. He gritted his teeth together as a rush of adrenaline over came him.

He was close now.

Yoon smiled - something he hasn't done in quite a while. The very thought of freedom made tears brim his eyes. He was actually going to escape. He glanced his glossy eyes around the corner, and then pushed the rolling chair with full force. He jolted the chair forward to jump over the bump in the floor. His heart began to race. His senses began to grow clearer as he was now arm's length from the door. With a few swift movements of pushing his chair closer,he raised his arm and gripped the knob with a firm grasp. He never enjoyed the feeling of a door knob as much as he does now.

He yanked open the door, and was immediately greeted with the bright sun that seemed to shine down on him like a spotlight. Despite the sunlight, the smell of fresh wetness filled the air. It recently rained.

He's free. He's actually free. This is really happening.

He could barely hear his own breathing over the sound of his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

He scooted the chair quickly, and was practically in the entry way when he felt the chair suddenly stop.

His eyes grew wide as he shook the chair, then looked down to see a single foot that halted the wheels. A hand swept past him and slammed the door shut, while another hand gripped the back of his head with a tight fist. He shouted out as he was ejected from the chair and thrown down onto the hard floor. He screamed out loud at the hard impact, his head growing heavy and fuzzy. "S-Sang..."

He stared up at the shirtless man that hovered over him. He grew fearful at the sinister smile that was plastered on his face, and began to squirm uncomfortably.

After that, as he looked up at Sangwoo with tears running down his pale cheeks, his sight began to blur and darken once a hard fist smacked in the middle of his face, knocking him out.

Yoonbum awoken slowly, his eyes fluttering under the dark light. He moaned out loud, feeling a violent thump race in his head, along side an aching pain he felt across his cheeks. He wiggled his body slightly, only to realise his arms were bound together with rope. He looked down at his naked body - except for the exceptionally short shorts Sangwoo provided him - and he immediately felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Sangwoo?" His voice was scratchy and the words tumbled out of his lips.

Where was he?

A sense of panic aroused him as he looked around the empty basement. He didn't like that he didn't know where Sangwoo was.

His breathing began to grow rapid and heavy as his wiggling grew more violent. He turned his wrists around within the tight knots, and wailed out at the harsh scratch of the rope that dug into his skin.

Then, he heard it.

He froze instantly when he heard the low tone of someone whistling, and then footsteps that eerily made it's way closer to him.

"Sangwoo...?" He called out into the darkness.

From behind the darkness, he saw a figure. The man stood in front of him now, looking down at Joon's helpless figure with dangerous eyes.

"You just had to break my rules, didn't you, Bum?" His voice shot through him like a dozen of poisonous darts.

Yoonbum squeezed his eyes shut at Sangwoo's sharp tone, bracing himself for whatever would come next.

"He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me." He repeatedly said to himself, tears now forming from underneath his closed eyelids and dripping down his hot cheeks.

He heard Sangwoo shift on the floor in front of him, and soon after he felt the warmth of someone else's body close to his.

He opened one eye, peeping at the other male who sat in front of him with his legs crossed. He sat still for a while, a widespread smirk still amongst his face. A hotness spread across Yoon's body and filled his cheeks as he saw Sangwoo's hand brush against his bare chest. He jerked himself back, and began to plead.

"I-I-Im sorry, Sangwoo...!" He cried out, sniffling in between his stammered words. His eyes began to drown in tears, and slowly dripped down his neck and plopped down onto his naked chest. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise! Please don't leave me in-"

"You sound like a pathetic little baby. Quit your crying, you're giving me a major headache." Sangwoo spat out harshly at the other man.

Yoonbum continued to cry, gasping in between his breaths, but he gradually began to stop when a warm hand made it's way underneath his chin. He widened his eyes up at Sangwoo, who longingly looked back at his.

A finger snaked beneath his chin and lifted his face up, causing chills to rummage through his body.

"I thought I told you to stop crying. Are you going to disobey me again?"

Yoonbum swallowed quickly, obvious fear plastering his face. He shook his head slowly, letting the last drop of hot liquid drip down his neck.

"Good boy." Sangwoo said, a hint of lust in his voice. He wrapped an arm around the waist of Yoon, and pulled him against his body.

Yoon blinked a few times, feeling the man's arm grip tightly around his small waist. He was pulled into Sangwoo, and on top of his lap, his legs separated on either side of him.

"Sangwoo?" He asked him, keeping his voice low.

A sharp pain radiated from his bounded arms when Sangwoo gripped them, putting them behind his head so he couldn't resist. "This is a new type of punishment that you may be fond of."

Yoon gulped again, not entirely liking the sound of this "new punishment".

He squirmed slightly on his lap, shifting his legs side to side. He felt a hard bump against his lower calf, and he instantly grew rigid with embarrassment. He looked into Sangwoo's intoxicating gaze, feeling the warmth of his chest press up against his own.

"S-Sang-"

"Shut the fuck up, you rat." Sangwoo gripped the sides of Yoon's face and squeezed his cheeks together, smirking at the small whimpering coming from his mouth. He looked into his eyes yet again, and moved his head forward. He pressed his lips against his in a heated lustful desire, smiling against the kiss at the feeling of Yoon's back arching up. He grabbed a fistful of Yoon's jetblack hair in between his knuckles and squeezed tightly, hearing yet another soft whimper. He snaked an arm around his body and pulled him tightly against him.

Yoon wrapped his tightened fists around the rope as heat raced up and down his body. He closed his eyes, shivering at the soft touch of his skin against another's skin. His breath was chilly, yet his lips created sparks between his own. He raised an eyebrow at Sangwoo whose tongue ran the inside of his cheeks, and then against his own tongue. Inside his mouth, their tongues danced with eachother.

Yoon moaned ever so slightly once he returned the kiss, running his tongue alongside Sangwoo's. He grabbed the back of his dirty blonde hair and gripped it tightly.

After a few moments past, Sangwoo placed a hand on Yoonbum's forehead and pushed his head back, separating the two. Their tongues stumbled out of their mouths, exposed to the shockingly cold air, with a line of saliva connecting the two as he pulled away.

Yoon wrapped his legs around his lap tightly, straddling him, and breathed heavily. Drool dribbled down from his pink lips and down his chin.

Sangwoo's hands traveled down his chest, teasing it with his fingers for a while as he finally layed his hand down on his inner thigh.

"Sangwoo...why-?"

"Do you always have to talk?" He brushed the red on Yoon's face lightly, as well as making small teasing movements on his inner thigh that made Yoon moan out - begging for more.

Sangwoo grinned at Yoon's pathetic moans, knowing at this rate he'd be willing to beg on his hands and knees for more affection.

He placed a hand on Yoonbum's forehead and layed his head back, tilting it to the side to expose his pale neck. He licked his lips, hungry for his slave's taste. Then, he dove in.

He left Yoonbum shaking in pleasure as he ran his tongue from his ear lobe licking and nibbling at his skin as he trailed his tongue down to his collar bone. Yoon's trembling legs wrapped around Sangwoo's waist in an instant, feeling himself rub against Sangwoo. His fingers wiggled as they were in confinement, keeping his tight grip on the top of Sangwoo's head. Chills shocked throughout his body, his body gradually becoming more hot with arousal. Goosebumps formed on his bare legs and arms as he felt his tongue rub against his neck. Heat climbed up the length of his body and rose to his neck. "O-oh g-god..." His words barely formed together.

Sangwoo twirled and swished his tongue against his neck, prodding and nibbling at it with a sharp tooth. Saliva from his tongue began to coat his neck.

Sangwoo's hands explored the rest of his body, pulling at his loosely-fit waist band. Another moan escaped Yoonbum's lips. He was enjoying this as much as he was.

He smirked over his neck, continuing to tease at his waist band and thighs as he began to grow a little more violent.

Yoon tilted his head back further and gritted his teeth, keeping in the moans. With his tied up hands, he pulled Sangwoo's head closer down onto his neck. Sangwoo grinned, and began to suck on the skin.

He first traced the circle of the newly appeared red spot on his neck, and began to suck on his skin, teasing it with his tongue as he did so. Yoonbum shut his eyes quickly, his arms that held Sangwoo's head down began to shake.

With the other man completely hypnotized with pleasure, Sangwoo knew just what to do.

He tilted his head to the side, then placed a hand at the back of Joonbum's head, clutching a fistful of hair in between his knuckles.

He sucked on his neck a little more, softening it a bit before he bit down.

Yoonbum's eyes shot opened and widened at the sudden pain on his neck. He whimpered out loudly, hearing it echo within the basement walls as he let his hands release from Sangwoo's head. He wasn't sure if he was moaning out from pain, or from pleasure.

Yoon curled up his toes and arched his back at the bite that hardened on his neck, right above his collar bone.

His whole body trembled as he continued to moan out to Sangwoo. "S-Sangwoo...!" He shouted at him, biting down on his lip.

Sangwoo began to chuckle with his skin in between his teeth. He enjoyed hearing Yoonbum's pain-filled moans. Just the very sight of Joon in a mixture of pain and pleasure rather turned him on.

This time, with no hesitation and no consideration, he bit down even harder. The skin broke inside his mouth, drawing blood from his neck.

Yoon's scream of pain, and shockingly pleasure, filled up the room. He heard his own skin break, and felt a hot substance run down his neck.

He grabbed Sangwoo's head with tight fists again, begging him to stop, but at the same time, he didn't want him to.

Satisfied, Sangwoo released his grip from his neck and watched as his blood joined together, then dripping down his arms and chest. He bent forward once more, sucking up the blood.

Yoonbum breathed heavily, tears filling his eyes, and he looked up at Sangwoo.

Without even a thought, Sangwoo mashed his lips into Yoon's, shoving his tongue back into his mouth. A mixture of blood and saliva dribbled down their chins as they kept their lips together.

Sangwoo never enjoyed blood as much as he does now.


End file.
